<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaway Darling by Preppycat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561247">Runaway Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat'>Preppycat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Drinking, Chases, Established Relationship, Hunting, M/M, Predator/Prey, Vampire Komaeda Nagito, it gets really wholesome it the end though dw, someone stop Hajime he's swindling Nagito into creating his sexual fantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with those simple words: "I wonder what it would be like to be hunted by you."</p><p> </p><p>   (Or, Hajime asks his innocent(?) vampire boyfriend to stalk, hunt, and claim him like an actual predator.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runaway Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Another Vampire Nagito story since you all know I'm addicted. I am not sorry.)</p><p>(Hajime is just a horny human or something with a vampire kink 🙄🤚🏻)</p><p>   (Smh this is just what happens when you combine the world's requirement for dominant Nagito with the vampire Nagito brainrot)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The couple strolled hand in hand down the street, pale on tan, swinging their arms as they walked. It was a chilly night tonight, so much that Hajime's fiancé had fretted over him and insisted on bundling him up in a jacket and hat. Hajime had protested that it was just early spring and the weather wasn't that bad anymore but Komaeda had insisted.</p><p class="">It was a full moon tonight, and something about it just whispered <em>excitement</em>. What excitement Hajime wasn't sure yet but he'd find out soon enough.</p><p>They were about twenty minutes from their home when the brunet looks at his fiancé and says "I wonder what it would be like to be hunted by you."</p><p>The vampire stiffens, his grip on Hajime's hand tightening. "Ah. . .what?"</p><p>"It would certainly be better than those old blood bags and tablets you're on," Hajime continues on casually, "And I have to admit I'm curious."</p><p>Nagito frowns. "Hajime, that is nothing to joke around about," He scolds sternly, "You have never even been bitten before so I don't even know why you're thinking about something as absurd as that."</p><p>"I know," Hajime responds sheepishly, looking away, "I'm sorry."</p><p>Nagito just sighs, shaking his head slightly.</p><p>"But while I'm thinking about it, when was the last time you fed? I mean, I don't think I've seen you touch anything in days."</p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>," Komaeda huffs, "Why are you persisting with this topic? I thought I told you my species has nothing to do with our relationship."</p><p>"I know. . .it's just been on mind the past couple of days. . ," Hajime blushes, "I was just wondering what it would be like if you really met me like a vampire and a human were supposed to meet."</p><p>   Komaeda raises an eyebrow. "The old-fashioned way, huh? Stalking you in the dead of the night, hunting you and treating you like the prey you are?"</p><p>   Hajime's blush deepened. ". . .Yeah?"</p><p>   Komaeda sighs. "You got a kink or fetish for that or something?"</p><p>   Hajime tenses up. </p><p>  <em> 'Bingo.'</em> Komaeda thinks. </p><p>   ". . .I just wanted to see your more dominant, monstrous side. I wanted to know what it would be liked to be stalked, hunted, and preyed upon by you. I just can't picture my sweet, innocent Nagito being this scary hunter."</p><p>   "I assure you I was no sweet, innocent hunter. I was as merciless as the next vampire."</p><p>   "Show me." Hajime demands. </p><p>   Nagito sighs. He fiancé was really so persistent and he really had a hard time saying no to him.</p><p>   ". . .Right now?" He asks hesitantly.</p><p>   Hajime's eyes light up with excitement. "Yeah! You're thirsty anyways, right? It'll be even more realistic." </p><p>   ". . .Are you sure? Right here right now?"</p><p>   The brunet nods his head eagerly.</p><p>   "Safeword?"</p><p>   "Cotton." He replies instantly.</p><p>   Nagito relaxes. "Good."</p><p>   Suddenly, Nagito's gaze changes and Hajime shivers as Komaeda seems to be sizing him up, like an actual predator would it's prey. His eyes glimmer in the darkness as Nagito releases his hand and tightly grips the human's wrist, tugging him closer. </p><p>   "Just what am I going to do with you, Hajime? Have you finally accepted your place as just my food?"</p><p>   "Uh, I-. . ."</p><p>   "<em><b>Uh, I,</b></em>" Komaeda mocks, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Use your words."</p><p>   Hajime stares up into the deep dark eyes of the predator. He gulps nervously but at the same time he was in awe of Nagito's dark side. </p><p>   "Now this is no fun," Komaeda sighs and for a second Hajime thinks he's about to drop the act before he speaks again, "The actual fun comes from getting to actually hunt down your prey," He giggles, "I'll give you a sixty-second head start. Just <em>try and get away</em>."</p><p>   Well, Hajime didn't need to be told twice. </p><p>   Hajime turned his back on him and took off running down the sidewalk, leaving Nagito behind. He could have sworn he could hear some crazed laughter coming from behind him. </p><p>
  <em>   'The hell. . .'</em>
</p><p>   Once he was a good distance away from Nagito, he came to a stop, hunching over and placing his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>   Jeez, how was Nagito able to shake him to his core so easily? It gave him the sick curiosity of wondering how much worse he could get. </p><p>   The brunet glanced around quickly but caught no signs of the white-haired boy. In fact he didn't see anyone at all. The streets seemed to be empty, not a person or animal in sight.</p><p>   There was no one around to save him. </p><p> <em>  'I guess I'll. . .ugh, I'm just going to head back to the apartment. I can make it. . .I think.'</em></p><p>   Hajime shivers, shoving his hands in his pocket and quickly starts making his way down the street, heading for home. </p><p>   He briefly glanced upwards and for a second he could have sworn he saw Nagito's silhouette standing on top of a building in front of the full moon but then he blinked and he was gone.</p><p>   Had Nagito really found him already?</p><p>   Hinata broke into a run but it wouldn't be fast enough.</p><p>   He burst into the apartment complex and sprints up the stairs, all the way up to his floor. He practically collapses in front of his door as he scrambles to unlock it. However just as he does, two pale arms snake around his waist and hold him firm in place.</p><p>   "Funny, isn't it?" Nagito whispers, "How they always try to return home because they think they'll be safe there. You know, Hajime, not one of my victims has ever made it home. How unfortunate for them, hmm?"</p><p>   He then reaches past him and opens the door. "Lucky for you, I'll let you see your home at least one last time."</p><p>   "Huh? What do you mean?"</p><p>   Nagito grabs Hajime's hand and pulls him inside, shutting and locking the door behind them.</p><p>   "You didn't. . .actually kill your victims, did you?"</p><p>   Nagito presses a finger to his lips, shutting him up. "Tut-Tut. Food doesn't talk."</p><p>   "Nagito-"</p><p>   "Hmm?" He purrs, pulling Hajime closer to his body and proceeding to pull off the brunet's hat and coat, "I can hear your heart racing. The poor little human is so afraid," He hugs Hajime to his chest, "But weren't you the one who wanted this, <em>mi amor</em>? After all, you were the one begging me to allow you to submit yourself to me. You'd give yourself to me if I asked?"</p><p>   "Of course." The brunet responds immediately.</p><p>   Nagito smiles. "Good. Now that's what I'd like to hear. My darling, My love. Look at me."</p><p>   Hajime pulls back to look up at Komaeda. The fluffy-haired boy smirks down at him. "Now, I've been quite patient with you but now I'm getting rather hungry."</p><p>   He begins advancing on him, automatically making Hajime walk backwards, until his back hit the wall.</p><p>   He knew Nagito wouldn't intentionally harm him and he wasn't in any actual danger, in fact he'd stop the second he'd ask and smother him in love and comfort. But still, Nagito is quite scary like this. </p><p>   He picks a shoe up off of the ground and chucks it at Nagito. Nagito easily snatches it out of the air and lets it fall to the floor, eyebrow raised. </p><p>   ". . .I wasn't expecting that. But alright."</p><p>   He comes to a stop right in front of me and smiles. Then leans forwards and presses a soft kiss against my lips.</p><p>   He then pulls away and softly says "Consider it a parting gift."</p><p>   "Parting gift. . .?"</p><p>   Hajime doesn't get a response. Instead fangs sink into his neck and white briefly flashes across his eyes and he lets out a yelp of pain. Arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer as the vampire bites deeper, letting out a low hum of satisfaction.</p><p>   Nagito really forgot how much he missed this. But now that he started, he wasn't so sure he'd be able to stop. Damn it, he should've at least made Hajime wait until he wasn't starving before they started having their fun. </p><p>   . . .Okay, he definitely took too much by now; far more than he meant to. </p><p>   Nagito huffs and forces himself out of Hajime's bloodstream, licking his lips. His eyes then immediately fall to Hajime who looks quite dizzy and disoriented. </p><p>   ". . .How do you feel?" He asks worriedly, his evil persona fading away in an instant.</p><p>   "Woozy." Is the response.</p><p>   Komaeda sighs. Well, at least he didn't faint. </p><p>   "Alright, let's get you in the bed, <em>mi amour</em>. You need your rest." </p><p>   Nagito gathers him up in his arms and sets off towards the bedroom.</p><p>-</p><p>   When Hajime woke up, he realizes he's in bed, and there's someone next to him, staring down at him worriedly. Nagito is lounging next to him, propping his head up on his hand. </p><p>   "I'm sorry." He mumbles.</p><p>   Hajime smiles up at him, cupping his cheek. "That was amazing. Thank you."</p><p>   Komaeda blinks. "Ah, but, I almost killed you!"</p><p>   "But you didn't."</p><p>   "I could've."</p><p>   "But you didn't."</p><p>   He reaches out towards Nagito and pulls him down on top of himself, wrapping his arms around him. </p><p>   "Were you always that mean with your victims? Did you actually kill them, or. . ."</p><p>   "Of course not," Nagito sighs, "I did my best not to kill anyone. And I wasn't mean like that either. I was just trying to have fun with you. . .Ah, did I overdo it?"</p><p>   "It was scary," The brunet admits, "But it was fun at the same time. You were perfect, Nagito. Let's do it again sometime."</p><p>   Komaeda stiffens. "You'd want to do that again. . ? But you looked so scared to me I almost stopped several times."</p><p>   Hajime hugs him tighter. "Maybe, but I trust you. But maybe next time a little warning before you dive in?"</p><p>   Nagito winces. "I'm sorry!" </p><p>   The brunet chuckles. "No, No, it's alright. . .I love you, you know."</p><p>   "I love you too, <em>mi amor</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>